


Drabble: Cium

by UnknwnDeprvty (LIAism)



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birahi pasangan ini selalu senada. Yha, Dilan itu manis-manis manjah, Drabble, Fluff, Kalau Adaaaaaaa, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Rangga terlalu whipped, Romance, lol, not angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIAism/pseuds/UnknwnDeprvty
Summary: "Mas, cium Dilan..." Dilan menghampiri Rangga yang sedang terfokus pada layar tabletnya di sofa, memanyunkan bibirnya ia melempar tablet Rangga kesebelahnya dan menduduki paha Rangga.





	Drabble: Cium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Randilan_0290](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Randilan_0290).



"Mas, cium Dilan..." Dilan menghampiri Rangga yang sedang terfokus pada layar tabletnya di sofa, memanyunkan bibirnya ia melempar tablet Rangga kesebelahnya dan menduduki paha Rangga. "Dek, sabar. Ini pekerjaan mas belum selesai." Rangga menghembuskan nafasnya, memijat pelipisnya sebelum menatap Dilan kembali. Dilan yang melihat wajah Rangga sentak khawatir, karena kesayangannya terlihat sangat capek dan kantung matanya makin menebal. 

"Tapi mas harus cium! Ga peduli pekerjaan mas!" Ini bukan pertama kalinya Dilan bersikap manja, yang pasti ini juga bukan untuk terakhir kalinya. Pakaian yang dikenakan Dilan terlihat sangat nyaman, sweather baby blue, short pants berwarna putih, bahkan perawakannya yang imut membuat Rangga gemas ingin memakannya. "Kalau mas cium, kamu balas ciuman mas dengan apa sayang?" Ekspresi kekasihnya berubah lagi, dari merengut menjadi khawatir dan menjadi malu, ekspresi Dilan selalu berubah sesuai dengan isi hatinya, hal itu selalu membuat Rangga gemas bahkan meleleh sehingga ia selalu berusaha menjaga ekspresi dirinya sendiri. Dilan adalah bagian terbaik dari hidupnya, Dilan adalah rumah untuknya.

"Ihh mas, jangan suka godaiin Dilan! Dilan ga suka!" Ia memukul dada Rangga dengan pelan, menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi rona merah diwajahnya, "suka atau ga suka?" Cheesy, sangat cheesy. Dilan merupakan bagian dalam hidupnya yang merubah segala pandangannya, ia mungkin dianggap aneh karena berubah, setidaknya, ia berubah menjadi baik untuk Dilan. "....Dilan suka." Ia menutupi wajahnya, Rangga tersenyum sebelum menunduk,n memegang tangan Dilan yang menutupi wajah manisnya, dengan pelan ia mencium dahi dan hidung Dilan, "betulan adek suka? Tapi adek belum pernah tuh, buktiin kalau adek suka." Oh, dibalik eskpresi Dilan yang mudah ditebak, kekasihnya itu suka bertindak impulsif, salah satu fakta yang membuat Rangga makin jatuh hati sama Dilan. Tindakan Dilan tidak bisa dibaca begitu saja, buktinya ia mendekap kepala Rangga dan menciumnya bisu. 

'.... sangat adiktif.' 

Ia membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya, melumat bibir, dan mengelus pelan pipinya, Dilan hanya terengah, melingkarkan lengannya disekitar leher Rangga, menutup matanya untuk menikmati lumatan Rangga. 

.  
..  
...

"Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi." Ekspresi Dilan kembali manyun, sekarang keadaan sofa mereka agak berantakan bahkan tablet Rangga sudah hilang entah dimana, keadaan Dilan dan Rangga terlalu berantakan. Terutama Dilan, disekujur lehernya banyak cupang yang dibuat oleh Rangga, Rangga akui dia tidak tahu malu dalam masalah klaim-mengklaim Dilan, bahkan ia dengan bangga bisa memamerkan cupang yang ia buat di paha Dilan. Tidak, mana mungkin ia melakukannya, karena hanya dia yang berhak melihat Dilan yang lemas, mendesah namanya. "Iya." Balasnya, sayangnya ini bukan kejadian pertama, jadi ia tidak bisa memegang janjinya. 

"Janji ya!"  
"Iya..."

Rangga tersenyum, dan mengecup dahi Dilan. 

"Saya ga akan kecewain adek, kan adek percaya mas."

"Sekali-kali gapapa sih..."

Dasar ga mau jujur.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya dari dulu pengen bikin ff dengan prompt word besame/baci. Ini dibuat akibat kerinduan dengan Randilan. Belum dibeta read btw. Soalnya saya kebelet posting :")
> 
> Headcanon saya tentang randilan terlalu banyak ini salah satunya, yaitu Dilan moody akibat pms/g cheesy Rangga itu diperluin, biarin aja dia aneh tapi ganteng di AADC.
> 
> Twt: unknwmsens (btw check thread my for more randilan and micin if you like them! :)


End file.
